


kiss my lips, consecrate my sins

by leevee



Series: lovestruck lionhearts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Allura and Lotor mend their relationship and become lovey-dovey couple again, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Zarkon because Lotor deserved better, Happy Ending, Lotor made peace with himself and everyone, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Polyamorous Character, Post-Canon, addressing Lotor and Allura's age gap because no one was doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: Lance blinked a couple times. “You’re no longer jealous of me?”Now it was Lotor’s turn to shrug. “Here, there are too many love and contentment to be jealous over genuine feelings.”---or, Lotor learns about compersion in the beyond.





	kiss my lips, consecrate my sins

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm supposed to write the space farmer Lance, but I can't resist writing something to give Lotor some kind of justice, because, I also like him too! Also I've just realized I made some inconsistencies about Allura's crush on Lance. That's what happened when you didn't plan before writing. Please avoid my mistake at all cost.
> 
> Here's my headcanon: Lotura only works when Allura didn't consider Lotor as a little kid. That's why Lotor's feelings were one-sided in realities where Zarkon didn't get corrupted--Allura met him when he was a child, and there were massive age gap between them.
> 
> Anyway, how do you potray Lotor's mind? I swear, his and James Griffin's is going to be the hardest, and they're both voiced by the same person.
> 
> Please accept this quite-short Lotura piece I spent my time on instead of actually working in my office.

There was something weird about... beyond.

The last thing that Lotor remembered was blind white light, quintessence exposing his truth and amplifying his whole being. He was powerful, he was superior, he was probably Ancients themselves—

—and that way, the morning star fell into the abyss.

The next thing he knew, he was floating. Some time passed, he couldn’t track anything without any time-measuring instrument, and so Lotor spent his lone time wondering where did he go wrong.

If only he could keep up his morale a little bit longer, if only he believed in Voltron’s existence a little bit longer, if only he could cherished Allura a little bit longer...

A huge part of him worried about his girlfriend. A small part of him screamed that she would be fine, because the red paladin in blue armor would have her and took her heart with ease because he’s the  _ Loverboy Lance! _ The one who pined after his sweetheart for so long, the one he pitied.

But that small part of him also reminded him of those uninterruptible time Allura spent training Lance’s latest bayard form. How her eyes beamed with unadulterated joy and pride every time she stepped out from the training deck.  _ “He learned so fast, I think he’ll defeat me very soon!” _ and Lotor was so jealous, the stomach-churning kind of jealousy, because his love-thirst desire wanted to hog all of her time but his already grey morale said no.

And that part also reminded him that Allura deserved the best kind of love. When the universe took him out of the equation, who else could love her as much as Lotor did? The Red Paladin could, and he would. Call it ironic, but Lotor couldn’t trust anyone but Loverboy Lance to be Allura’s next boyfriend.

Then the visit started.

* * *

There were so similar to him, the Lotor(s) from different realities. Probably just had different age, different outfit, but it was him nonetheless. And there always only one version at one time.

He asked, “Why are you here?”

And they answered, always the same, “My reality got wiped out.”

Lotor wanted to said something akin to  _ me too, _ but his reality was wiped out  _ metaphorically. _ Theirs was literal. No amount of comfort words could actually comfort them.

Apparently, Haggar had arrived to Oriande, reduced his beloved Altean colony into mere war puppets, and looking for a reality where her little family could live in peace. Ha. As if. If the witch really wanted to repent, she should have used her Altean alchemy to heal his corruption and pulled him out of this suffocating beyond.

One of the first other-Lotor(s) laughed when he told him his story. “Wow,” he slowed down his chuckles, “like mother like son. You’ll degrade your health for science, and your morale for affection.”

Well, this was himself who made such remark. Lotor couldn’t deny the harsh truth.

* * *

Another question they also asked was, “How about your reality’s Princess Allura?”

“Oh yeah, she’s so pretty,” he lamented when he met the first alternate version of himself. “I’ll do anything to get a kiss from her one more time.”

“You managed to kiss her?!” the young prince almost screeched. “How lucky is that! Whenever I told her I love her, she always pat my head like a little kid!”

And Lotor gasped. “Little kid? My Allura almost rejected me because she deemed that I was too old!”

It took a couple destroyed realities for him to piece together what happened. This was his theory: since Haggar looked for a reality where she lived happily with Zarkon, raising him together, then the witch looked for a reality where they never got corrupted, hence Altea was never destroyed.

Thus, there was a couple hundred years age gap between them. Something these other-Lotor(s) couldn’t bridge so easily, especially when their Allura knew them since they were baby and she was already a teenager. For at least a couple years, those Allura(s) would always saw them as a little kid who went to Altea to pursue alchemy lessons, who strived to be the best student when he wasn’t a pure Altean (unlike everyone who were genetically equipped to wield quintessence), who had a crush on the crown princess long before he knew what was a crush.

Lotor could feel the unrequited love they wore, the pain resonated with his own sorrow. Deep down, he wondered if this was what the Red Paladin whenever he saw them together back in the Castle, and he lamented for those poor hearts Allura unwillingly broke.

“How was it like to be Allura’s boyfriend?” they asked with longing in their eyes.

This, Lotor could answer with honesty.

“Nirvana.”

* * *

A tug pulled his essence, and suddenly he saw blinding white lights again.

Except this time, there were transparent plane to anchor his feet and people to see. King Alfor of Altea, Queen Melenor of Altea, and some other Alteans he didn’t recognize, but probably very meaningful for Allura in her past life. There were also the ones who used to belong to his colonies, and uncorrupted Zarkon.

“Son?”

The greatest Galran emperor opened his arms wide, wide smile on his serene expression. This was the father he craved for, the father he finally found in the beyond he desperately waited for, and Lotor wouldn’t hesitate; he ran towards that embrace.

“Father!”

It felt like home, an idea that never manifested in his previous life, and Lotor was so happy.

But the hug was cut too short, as Zarkon pointed towards the faraway small crowd. He could make out some people over there: Haggar, his beloved Allura, and her beloved paladins.

“Father, why are they here?”

Zarkon still smiled widely as he answered. “Our soulmates, they’re coming.”

Oh.

Good.

Wait, no, that meant Allura was going to die!

But Lotor couldn’t tear his gaze away, as he saw his beloved bidding her farewell to each paladins. How she saved the Red Paladin for the last, how they kissed like it was the end of the world (everyone was literally  _ there, _ though). How she left a Mark of The Chosen with desperation, as if she hadn’t left blazing trails whenever she walked away. Lance nudged Allura’s shoulder towards them, and with that she walked away from those Earthlings with steps lighter than feather and neck that kept looking back with wistful gleams.

Haggar—or should he began calling her Honerva?—stopped her in the middle. “This process, if done alone, would require one pure Altean’s quintessence to disperse, each particle never reunited ever again,” she said. “Essentially, the wielder would lose their existence forever.”

“I’ll gladly pay the price.”

“But since there were two of us, the magic won’t be so harsh on us. We would only lose our ability to physically manifest. Forcing us to leave our beloved behind, in the world of the living.”

Allura smiled brightly, just like how Lotor remembered. “Right now, I had nothing to lose anymore.”

He got confused with her answer. Wasn’t she in relationship with Lance? And a colony to rule? And galaxies to unite under Voltron Coalition?

But Lance smiled at him (at least Lotor thought it was directed towards him). A sad smile, but also a hopeful one. His eyes shot a question,  _ can you make her happy while I’m not there yet? _

The Red Paladin was dead wrong to doubt a Galran Emperor’s ability to cherish their beloved ones. Just like Zarkon who fulfill everything Honerva asked him for, he too would follow his father’s step and make Allura the happiest girl in the world.

The last Altean alchemists harnessed their innate magic, and all realities were healed. Lotor looked at his father, and together they waited for the reunion.

* * *

Lotor decided that he had finally seen Allura at her peak, at her brightest.

“Can I still call you—”

“All this time, you are still the only one who can call me that.”

“Then I guess it’s a yes, Lura?”

When their lips met again after phoebs, it felt like being the Ancients themselves, and he was no longer afraid to claim so, and she shined oh so beautifully.

“Again,” she pleaded, and he bent out of love.

“Lura.”

_ “Again.” _

His Goddess.

* * *

Some time passed, he couldn’t track anything without any time-measuring instrument, and so Lotor spent his time in the beyond rekindling with people he never thought he had wanted to apologize for.

To the colonies, for not treating them well. To his parents, for not realizing that they were not entirely to blame. To Allura, for dismissing her polyamorous heart. He made a promise to apologize to Lance right after he arrived in this plane. Lotor should have learn about compersion instead of spending his time getting jealous over otherwisely valid feelings.

And weirdly, compersion came so easily here. Maybe because they were finally happy. Or maybe because he spent some time talking to Allura’s exes, the ones who used to be in a polyamorous relationship with her before Altea got destroyed.

Apparently, in another realities where his parents didn’t get corrupted, Allura would eventually left her polycule because she (was forced to) prioritize duty over love. Their friendship remained, but it would never be as intimate as it used to be.

That’s how other-Lotor(s) grew closer to the crown princess. Close, but too close to convince the elders that their marriage would be politically beneficial. Because no matter how in love he was, they were still pawns that ensure their kingdom’s prosperity. And no matter who their spouses were, Lotor would always help Allura.

“I love you, Lotor. I’m sorry I never got a chance to tell you before.”

“Oh, Lura, I love you too.”

When he kissed Allura after reaching that realization, his heart was filled with nothing but gratefulness, and wasn’t it the first step towards compersion?

* * *

“I lied to the Black Paladin.”

They were lying on a plane that resembled grass field, surrounded with plants that resembled juniberry flowers, looking up to another vast plane that resembled night sky. Maybe, in a sense, they were doing an activity that resembled stargazing. Lotor had no idea, nothing made sense in the beyond.

“You lied to my dad?”

Allura almost sat up in shock. “Lotor, no! I was talking about Keith!”

“Oh,” Lotor grinned sheepishly. “What, and why, Lura?”

Her face fell sullen, and he wished so badly he could do something about it. “I told him that I fell for Lance after you were gone.”

This time, Lotor completely rose up and took a seating position. “What? And why? Lura!”

“Because I was scared!” Now they were both no longer lying down. “You got jealous just because Lance had a crush on me, and it made me afraid to tell you about my true feelings. What if Keith hate me too? It would jeopardize the team!”

“But Keith accepted the fact that you are polyamorous.”

“If he knew the truth, he would think I made Lance a second choice!”

Lotor wanted to prove her wrong, but at this point there were nothing to counter her logic. “Did Lance knew about it?”

Allura nodded.

“Lura, remember that he promised to be happy with Keith,” he told her. “After they got together, Lance would tell Keith your truth. Trust me on this one: we wanted our beloved to be known for who they really are.”

Allura hugged Lotor tighter than usual, pressing her face into his shoulder. “I’m so glad I fell in love with amazing people like you both.”

Lotor caressed her hair softly. “I love you too, Lura,” he said before pulling their bodies back to stargazing.

Even though nothing could stop him from gazing at the most beautiful Ancients in front of him.

* * *

Contrary to every prediction, the first person Lance met when he arrived at the beyond wasn’t Allura, but Lotor.

“You looked older than the last time,” the half-Galran remarked.

The Red Paladin took a good while to examine his appearance. “Oh, this was the outfit I put on when I confessed to Keith! Maybe that’s why I look so young!”

Lotor scrunched his forehead. “I’ve just told you that you looked older, not younger.”

“Well, my cause of death was actually old age, you know?” Lance shrugged, not once losing his playfulness. “To me, I’ve just gotten younger. Anyway, where’s Allura?”

“Bonding with the rest of the paladins,” he answered easily. “I can bring you to Lura now, if you want to.”

Lance blinked a couple times. “You’re no longer jealous of me?”

Now it was Lotor’s turn to shrug. “Here, there are too many love and contentment to be jealous over genuine feelings.”

That remark caused Lance to smile wider. “Whoa! If you could learn to feel compersion, then Keith could too!”

Nah, his Black Paladin had probably experience that when Allura and Lance was still dating. Wait, did they ever break up, though? Didn’t matter. Right now, the beyond should prepare, because Allura was going to be reunited with the other half of her heart.

With every step that Lance took into the beyond, his Mark of The Chosen faded. Probably because Allura would finally be his side, truly this time. Lotor smiled over that thought.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble,” the paladin suddenly broke their comfortable silence and stopped walking.

“Why?”

Lance gulped. “It’s just—if only Allura and I was brave enough to tell you the truth about ourselves, we won’t be hurting each other.”

Lotor shook his head. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Besides, that time, I wasn’t emotionally capable to learn about compersion, too.” He nudged Lance to follow his lead again. “Now, are you ready to meet Lura again?”

_ “Definitely.” _

“Then get ready to be tackled down with kisses.”

* * *

She did. And the rest of the paladins kinda tackled the Red Paladin down, too, with a Voltron-sized group hug Lotor was forced to join in.

“I’m glad you took quite a long time to arrive here, Lance sweetheart, but you’ll have to make it up for me!”

“In my defense, Allura darling, you’re the one who left, but okay.”

Now there’s only one person left in Allura’s checklist. Their Black Paladin won’t be here for a long time, but they would have an eternity together. And nothing, could beat an eternity of happiness.

Lotor would wait patiently for that day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you get the foreshadow in the end, yes, I will address it at the very last part of the series. Hopefully the next work would be Klance, because God knows I need to form a coherent plot before writing anything.
> 
> Please comment below if there is anything I need to fix ^_^


End file.
